Forgive OR Forget: The Sequel
by ashmagic17
Summary: This is the sequel to the original story Forgive OR Forget. It starts immediately where the other story finished and focuses on how Deeks adjusts to being back, how Kensi adjusts to Deeks being back & of course how the guys react to finding out Deeks is back!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS: LOS ANGELES FANFICTION

 **Forgive OR Forget:** _The Sequel_

 **Title:** Forgive OR Forget: _The Sequel_

 **Rated: M**

 _DENSI Fanfiction_

 **I Don't own anything!**

 _Please read Forgive OR Forget before you read the sequel :)_

 _Thank you_

 _…_

 **Chapter 1**

Getting Sam and Callen into the building was unsurprisingly difficult in their current intoxicated states. Deeks pulled Sam out of the car first and with Kensi's help they managed to get him inside without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Once he was settled in the Bullpen, Kensi and Deeks went back to get his still dozing partner. By the time both senior agents were inside and laying comfortably side by side on the couch it was approaching seven o'clock.

Kensi was exhausted to say the least. She desperately needed a coffee and by the zombified look of her yawning ex-partner, he could use some caffeine too so she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs out of the overhead cupboard.

Deeks followed her to the door but decided to sit at the table instead so she wouldn't feel crowded. From here he could watch her and not be in her way as she made their coffee and put on two slices of toast.

Kensi didn't even have to ask how Deeks liked his coffee, she made it the way she remembered and it was exactly how he loved it! She even put the milk in before the boiling water which gave the coffee a creamier taste. After the milk had blended with the coffee powder, she slowly added the water and stirred it until the mug was steaming at the top and the liquid within the mug was a beautiful rich brown.

The smell immediately filled the tiny room and both Kensi and Deeks took a second to appreciate the aroma of freshly made coffee!

"Kens, you really are amazing!" Deeks smiled at her when she brought him his mug and placed it down in front of him.

"That's what people keep telling me," Kensi replied lightly with a gentle laugh.

Deeks grinned but said nothing. Kensi quickly disappeared back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast. When the toast popped she pulled each slice from the toaster and spread a decent amount of butter over them, letting the butter melt into the bread before adding a layer of jam.

"It's weird being back," Deeks mused when Kensi joined him a few seconds later. He took the toast she offered him and smiled his thanks. "In one way it feels like I never left and in another…"

"It's like you were gone for years?" Kensi raised her eyebrows at him across the bench.

"Yeah," he answered thoughtfully. "I didn't think I'd see this place again and certainly not be sitting here with you again!"

"Kind of feels like old times?" Kensi smiled at him, "I miss those times."

"Me too," Deeks placed the last piece of his toast into his mouth and watched as Kensi pushed her plate away after just a few small bites. "You still not hungry?"

"No," she answered simply with a shake of her head. "I will eat later."

"I'm going to hold you to that!" Deeks promised and met her eyes so she could see he meant it. "I caused this mess and I'll help clean it up… so to speak."

Kensi was too tired to argue so she nodded instead, "ok."

The sound of a door opening outside the kitchen alerted the pair that someone had arrived for work and was now walking towards the stairs.

"Probably Nell or Eric," Kensi stated and began gathering their things. "We should get moving. I have to come up with a good reason why Callen and Sam are unconscious on the couch together before Hetty comes in and gives them what for! Though they really deserve a good talking to after last night!"

"That was one hell of a night," Deeks laughed as he emptied his mug. "Man, I forgot how good your coffees are!"

Kensi grinned and stood up, "worth coming back for?"

"Definitely!" Deeks couldn't help but chuckle as he followed Kensi to the sink. Together they washed up and made two more cups of coffee before leaving the room.

"Here we go again," Kensi took one mug in her hand and walked towards the Bullpen with Deeks close behind. "You wake Sam and I'll wake Callen."

"Why do I have to wake Sam?" Deeks whined. "Last time he saw me here he wanted to kill me! Granted I deserved it but still…"

"Stop being such a baby!" Kensi shook her head in mock annoyance. "Since you are so scared of Sam, we'll switch. You wake Callen & I will wake Sam… Happy?"

"Very!" Deeks threw Kensi his signature grin which, _of course_ , she tried to pretend didn't affect her but he could see her cheeks flush and knew it had nothing to do with her exhaustion.

It felt so strange to him to be back in the place he had spent so much of his time before he had run away and convinced himself he would **never** return to, yet here he was standing in the very room that just seven months ago he had lost control of himself and hurt the one person he cared about more than anyone on this planet! It was almost like a dream that was too good to be true!

Kensi reached the couch that currently held her two sleeping teammates and carefully knelt down in front of Sam. Deeks took a moment to watch her as she lightly touched the older man's face and gently said his name in order to wake him up.

It took a few tries before Sam began to stir…

"Wh…What h…happened?" He wondered aloud and his left hand reached up to touch his _no doubt_ throbbing head. His eyes then found Kensi's and he frowned, "why are you in my room?"

Kensi muttered something that Deeks would not repeat and handed Sam his coffee, "Sam you are at work."

"I'm at work?" Sam was so confused, Deeks could literally see his mind working as he tried to piece together what was going on but he kept coming up empty. "What am I doing at work? It's the weekend. I shouldn't be at work!"

"Sam do you not remember last night?" Kensi was doing her best to remain calm and be patient but her tolerance level was running thin at this point and when Sam shook his head, Kensi nearly lost it. "Well you and your idiot partner got stuck out in the middle of nowhere, decided to drink yourselves stupid and I had to come out and pick you up. I brought you both back here so you could sober up and get sorted but obviously that's not going to happen! I suggest you drink your coffee and get your sorry butt up from that couch before Hetty comes in and…"

"Um … Kensi,"

"Not now Deeks," Kensi huffed over her shoulder at Deeks who had crept forward a step and was now standing right behind her trying to get her attention. It was no use however because Kensi was in the middle of a rant that was far from over. The only person who could stop her now was the one person who inevitably did and it only took one sound _from the fifth person now standing in the room_ to get all of them to pause and look up…

"Ha-hmmm," Hetty cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. It always amazed Deeks how this seemingly small, petite women could have such a terrifying effect on a highly skilled team of federal agents and yet here was the proof. Even Callen had awoken and was now peering at his boss through half closed eyelids, his expression a mix of guilt and fear. "Thank you for informing me of last nights events Miss Blye, I will take it from here."

"But…"

"You should go home and get some sleep," Hetty suggested as she turned away from her senior agents to study her junior agent. "And a nice cup of hot tea, **not coffee** , would do you the world of good my dear!"

Kensi narrowed her eyes and stood her ground, "I have work to do."

"You can catch up tomorrow," Hetty replied leaving no room for argument this time. Her suggestion of going home was clearly not a suggestion but an order. "Now get going. I don't want to see you back here until tomorrow morning."

Kensi sighed in defeat, "I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Indeed," Hetty smiled triumphantly and turned to Deeks who visibly shivered upon feeling her eyes on him. "Mr Deeks I should think it best for you to also go home and get a good night's sleep because tomorrow I want to see you in my office bright and early. I have a lot of things to discuss with you and just in case you are thinking about running again…"

Hetty pulled a small silver can out of her pocket and swiftly sprayed something on the back of Deeks's arm, "overwatch spray. As you know it does not wash off so you cannot hide from me Mr Deeks!"

Deeks gulped and nodded, "got it."

"Good," Hetty took the mug of coffee that Deeks was still holding in his now shaking hands and pointed towards the doors. "Now both of you go home!"

Kensi didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed hold of Deeks sleeve and gave it a tug. He immediately fell into step with her and they headed out to the car park.

"Do you want me to drop you at your place or did you want to crash at mine?" Kensi asked as Deeks climbed into the passenger seat and put his belt on. Kensi started the engine and waited patiently for Deeks to answer.

"I know it sounds pathetic but …" Deeks glanced at Kensi with a lost look in his blue eyes. The way he was looking at her reminded Kensi of a lost puppy. "I'm not ready to face going home after so long being away. That being said, I know we've obviously mended a few bridges together since last night **but** if you don't feel comfortable with me coming to yours then please tell me Kens because the last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable."

"I trust you Deeks," Kensi reached over the centre console and placed her hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiled warmly at him. "You're more than welcome at my place and I think you'll like my new roommate too!"

Deeks's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "you have a roommate? Is she a maid?... She must be a maid if she's living in your apartment! I mean, _no offense_ Kens but unless you've completely changed your hoarding habits since the last time I was over, she would have to be either a maid or another hoarder to be ok with all your _'stuff'_."

"Firstly, I'm not a hoarder! I just have a lot of _'stuff'_ and secondly he doesn't mind because he is a gentleman," Kensi replied defensively as she turned the car onto the main road.

Deeks gasped loudly and shook his head to try and clear his suddenly clouded mind. _Kensi had let another guy move into her house! His Kensi! What the hell?_

"So, you and this…this guy, you're living together?"

"Yes," Kensi smiled knowing she was throwing Deeks through a loop. She knew he would be upset and confused by this news but she knew Deeks would be ok once he saw who her roommate actually was. He had no reason to worry, not that Kensi was going to stop teasing him anytime soon. "You can stop freaking out, we aren't sleeping together… well we are but not like that…"

Deeks was completely dumbfounded, "what does that mean? Either you are sleeping with him or you're not sleeping with him! Wait…. Does Sam and Callen know about this?"

"They do,"

"And they're ok with it?"

"Yes, they are... It took a bit of convincing that I would be ok with the extra being in the house but eventually he won them over too. He is very charming!"

"Well I guess I'm about to meet him," Deeks let out a heavy sigh as they drove onto Kensi's driveway and Kensi put the car into park before turning it off.

"You're going to love him!" Kensi promised.

Deeks followed her in silence to the front door and stood awkwardly behind her while she unlocked it. So many things were racing through his head. Kensi had always been _'his'_ Kensi. It was always Kensi and Deeks not Kensi and whoever this new guy was!

Deeks was no idiot, he knew he had lost his chances with Kensi a long time ago and he'd never expect _or hope_ to have her love him the same after what he had done to her but the thought of another guy with the love of his life/best friend was sickening and Deeks found it increasingly hard to breathe…

As soon as the door flew open Deeks saw who the roommate was and his fear and anxiety were instantly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of foolishness. He really should've known better!

Not knowing whether he should laugh or cry at this point, Deeks turned to Kensi with the widest grin spread across his face. "I can't believe you tricked me like that!"

The sound of Deeks's voice immediately caught the intruder's attention and suddenly there was a flurry of excitement. Deeks found himself at the centre of all the commotion and knelt down to kiss his long-lost buddy on the nose before he grinned up at Kensi happily, "you kept him?"

"He's a part of the family, I couldn't throw him out just because you left!" Kensi smiled, watching the pair reunite on her living room floor. Monty's tail was wagging so hard and fast that it was just a flash of movement behind him, he was so overjoyed to have his two favourite people back in his life! "Besides, I was kind of hoping you would come home one day and come back to us."

"I'm so grateful Kens, I really am!" Deeks stood up again and quickly embraced Kensi in a gentle hug. "I love you Kensi!"

"I love you to Deeks!" Kensi held him in her arms tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. She let her head rest against his broad shoulder and closed her eyes feeling warm and safe for the first time in months. He was back! He was really back!

…

 **TBC**

 _Next update will be how Sam and Callen (if they survive Hetty's scolding) react to Deeks being back…_

 **TBC - Hey everyone,**

I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to you all for your support and reviews! I am definitely working to update this story as frequently as I can. I appreciate all your feedback :D I hope you're all enjoying it so far... I promise I will update soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kensi emerged from the shower feeling refreshed and relaxed. She hadn't felt this good in a long time, she'd even used the shampoo she knew he liked just to see if it still made him smile the way he used to when she walked past.

Monty was sitting happily by the bathroom door, wagging his tail furiously as he watched Kensi get ready to leave the room. He was a picture of absolute joy with his mouth wide open and his pink tongue hanging out.

Kensi had enjoyed having him live with her while Deeks was away, it gave her someone to come home to every night and the fact that Monty was Deeks's dog made it feel almost like Deeks was still with her somehow.

A few days after she'd got out of hospital and was back at home Kensi had received a desperate phone call from Deeks' neighbours, a sweet elderly woman named Alice.

Kensi's number had been left with Alice as an emergency contact for Monty so when Alice rang and said Monty was fretting, Kensi knew she had to do something. Normally Monty would be having a ball with Alice who had looked after him many times while Deeks and the team were out of town on short trips. Alice loved having Monty stay with her and Monty had never complained about staying with Alice before but this time was different and Monty knew it was different. Deeks wasn't planning on coming back this time.

Unable to get the dog to eat or play, Alice was becoming increasingly worried and after talking to Kensi who was almost like Monty's second owner, it was quickly decided that the best place for Monty was with Kensi…

For the first month after Deeks left, Monty wouldn't eat much and refused to move from the couch. Kensi had tried everything to get the shaggy dog to come around but it had been a real struggle. Monty had lost a lot of weight that Kensi had feared she was going to loose him but with some patience and persistence from Kensi, he slowly started to eat and come out of his shell.

Soon he was sleeping in her bed, eating treats under the table at dinner time, watching tv with her, waiting at the door for Kensi to get home every afternoon and occasionally even going into work with her for the day. It seemed Monty was finally getting back to his old goofy self.

But a part of him would always be lost without Deeks, the same way a part of Kensi would always be broken without her partner. 

After drying herself off and getting dressed in a comfy, loose fitting pair of sweatpants and a plain blue sleeveless top Kensi immediately headed for the kitchen where Deeks was making them some morning tea.

He'd showered before her so he could make a start on their food. They'd decided on pancakes with ice cream and chocolate chips. It was one of Kensi's favourites, something the pair used to have a lot when he stayed over to watch movies or hang out after a difficult case at work.

"I wonder how Callen and Sam are doing?" Kensi mused, taking a seat at the kitchen table and watching Deeks move around the kitchen.

"Probably got sent home to sleep it off," Deeks answered without looking back at her. His eyes were concentrating on the food as he hadn't made pancakes for a while and he wanted these to be perfect. "The better question is how are they going to react to me being back when they're sober?"

Kensi frowned, "they'll come around."

"I'm going to enrol in anger management classes," Deeks glanced over his shoulder to see Kensi's reaction as he spoke. "And I think I should also turn myself in."

"Why don't you just wait and see what Hetty has to say tomorrow and then decide?" Kensi sighed heavily, "personally I think you've punished yourself enough."

"I should be in jail!" Deeks shook his head and returned to the pancakes. The smell that was slowly filling the small house was amazing, melting butter and chocolate!

"Deeks we've been through this," Kensi warned. "You need to forgive yourself and forget what happened, put it in the past and let's both move on… together!"

"I know we've been through it Kens and I'm sorry I keep bringing it up but it's not something I can forgive myself for. I love you and I can't just forget the fact that seven months ago I hurt you!"

"Maybe you should talk to Nate?" Kensi suggested hopefully. She watched Deeks place the final two pancakes on plates and top them with ice cream, chocolate chips and syrup before bringing them over to the table.

"I think you might be right," Deeks was surprised he hadn't thought of that option. He looked over at Kensi and was going to ask how he would get in contact with Nate but upon seeing her excitement for the food in front of her, decided they'd had enough serious talk for now. It was time to eat! "Now are you ready for some food or what?"

"You bet!"

…

Kensi awoke with a start and reached blindly for her phone which sat somewhere on her cluttered bedside table.

It was a little after two in the afternoon and it felt strange for her to be in bed at this time of the day when usually she would be at work.

On the end of the bed sat Monty who, upon seeing she was awake, immediately began licking her bare feet and wagging his tail. The blanket had fallen off the bed and Kensi was left with just a thin sheet wrapped around her middle, the rest of her body was mostly uncovered. She'd worn a pair of night shorts and a tank top to bed which left her feet completely vulnerable.

"Monty stop that," she laughed and gave the dog a playful nudge with her heel. "Down boy."

Monty gave a loud bark and jumped off the bed. Kensi sat up and rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand before turning her full attention to finding her phone. She soon found it under a magazine she'd been reading earlier.

Now able to check her messages, she found a new text from Callen that had been sent within the last ten minutes which is probably what woke her up.

She opened her inbox and smiled as she read the message which said:

 _'_ _Hey Kens,_

 _Sam & I are ok. Sam's gone home to see Michelle who is going to be pissed when she finds out what happened last night. I really don't envy him right now… _

_Thank you for picking us up last night. I'm sorry we were difficult. Hetty has given us some time off without pay so won't be in until tomorrow lunch time._

 _See you then. Love you,'_

Kensi shook the hair out of her eyes as she hit reply, typing a quick:

 _'_ _All good. Thanks for letting me know. Glad you're both ok. See you tomorrow. Love, Kens.'_

She gathered that Callen was still a little out of it given that he had openly said he loved her in a text message, which he would normally never do if he were completely sober. However, she had to admit it felt good to know he did think of her as family.

"I suppose you want to go out now?" Kensi glanced to the floor beside her bed where Monty stood looking pleadingly up at her. "Ok but we have to be quiet cause Deeks is out there and we don't want to wake him up."

Monty strode over to the door and watched his human companion rise to stand on her two feet. When Kensi opened the door a few seconds later, Monty bolted out and ran straight to Deeks who was sleeping on the couch.

"Monty no!" Kensi called in a hushed but firm voice, trying to get the dogs attention. "Monty, come!"

Monty cocked his head to the side and peered back at her, confused as to why he couldn't greet his dad. Kensi pointed her finger to her feet and Monty instantly understood the command. He crawled back to her, tail tucked low between his legs.

"You can say hi later when he wakes up," Kensi gave the dog a pat and lead him to the front door. Before she let him out into the front yard, she clipped his lead to his collar and set some ground rules, "no eating the neighbours flowers again, no digging in Rosie's garden and definitely no more flirting with the Chambers' poodle, I really don't need to hear that lecture again!"

From the couch came a soft chuckle…

"I knew you'd find that funny," Kensi turned to see Deeks getting up and heading over to them. "He got me into a lot of trouble the other day!"

"Well this time I'm here to bail you out," Deeks grinned and took Monty's lead. "Anyway, it's natural for him to be curious about the opposite sex. He's a handsome guy, aren't you Monty!"

Deeks bent down to hug his pet, "you're a good boy Monty!"

"I think we need to talk about getting him neutered," Kensi announced as she folded her arms over her chest.

Deeks nearly collapsed, his hands froze where they were tangled in Monty's coat and his skin seemed to loose all colour.

"Y…You want to… Uh," Deeks stuttered obviously in shock. "I… I don't…"

"Your face right now is priceless!" Kensi was loving this.

"We shouldn't be talking about this in front of him!" Deeks argued. "He'll get nervous."

Kensi threw him a blank stare, "seriously?"

"I'm going now," Deeks stood quickly and opened the front door. "I'll walk him. You… You go back to bed if you want, you look like you could use another couple hours sleep."

Kensi raised her eyebrows at him and landed a half-hearted punch to his shoulder, "you'd want to watch yourself there Deeks, remember that I am the one with the keys to get back inside!"

"Touché," Deeks laughed happily and disappeared out the front door.

"Don't worry buddy," Kensi heard Deeks whisper to Monty. "I won't let her take your dignity."

Kensi shook her head and watched them leave feeling content and complete again. With Deeks and Monty now out of sight she decided she would go back to bed and try to get a few extra hours in before dinner…

…

The night flew by uneventfully. Kensi and Deeks ordered Chinese food then as they waited for it to be delivered they got set up to watch a movie. They'd eaten their dinner on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and when Kensi had fallen asleep halfway through the film, Deeks laughed lightly. It was just like old times.

When the doorbell rang at five the next morning, both Kensi and Deeks jumped in surprise. They took only a moment to process the fact they'd been sleeping side by side on her living room couch before Kensi stood and went to open the door.

"Hey," Callen sheepishly greeted her from her porch. "You sleep well?"

Kensi, _having just woken up,_ was trying to figure out what he was doing there so early.

"I guess," Kensi replied wiping her eyes and checking her watch. "As much as I love seeing you, why are you at my house?"

"I came to check on you and," Callen wasted no time pushing his way through the door. "Yep I knew he'd be here! Has he hurt you? Are you ok?"

"Callen I'm fine," Kensi walked over to stand by Deeks. "I invited him here."

"You really have lost your mind," Callen shook his head in disbelief.

Kensi immediately squared her shoulders in annoyance, "I've what?"

"Well clearly you're not thinking straight," Callen all but shouted. "You let the enemy into your home!"

"What the hell Callen? Deeks is not the enemy!" Kensi yelled back positioning herself between the two men. "Now you can either calm the hell down or get the hell out, up to you."

"Fine but I'm warning you Deeks," Callen pointed a finger at the former LAPD detective. "If you hurt Kensi in any way, you will have both Sam and I to answer to and this time Kensi won't be able to talk us out of it!"

Deeks swallowed nervously and nodded to show he understood.

Without another word Callen walked out the door and disappeared across the street where his car was parked.

Kensi closed the door and turned to Deeks, "that was fun."

"Yeah so much fun," Deeks replied in a squeaky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _Two hours later…_

Kensi sighed as she drove into the OSP carpark and immediately spotted Callen & Sam waiting for her by the entrance. Both men had their arms crossed over their chests and were leaning up against the door frames wearing the same expressions they wore when they were about to interrogate a particularly bad suspect.

They watched her park her car and jump out of the driver's seat, their eyes not leaving the passenger's side door. After a few moments it was evident that Deeks was not with her and they turned their full attention to Kensi who was slowly and cautiously approaching them, knowing exactly what she was about to walk into.

 **"Where is he?"** Sam asked with tightly clenched fists and anger evident in his voice. "I know he's back. G told me he was at your house! I thought you were smarter than that Kensi."

"How is this any of your business?" Kensi threw back defensively. She tried to push past them and get into the building but they put their arms in front of the door, effectively stopping her from disappearing into the Bullpen where she'd feel more confident and less cornered.

"It's our business because I don't want him near you," Sam replied. **"Where is he?"**

"I don't know," Kensi lied. She knew exactly where her partner was, he was at the boatshed hopefully talking to Nate and under protective custody until she could calm her NCIS brothers down enough that he could join her and not have to fear about him being threatened or actually killed by the team leaders. "And it's not your job to tell me who I can and can't be with Sam. You're not my father."

Sam took a step forward and placed his hand gently on Kensi's shoulder, "no I'm not your father but I am family and I will do whatever I have to do to protect you. We may not be blood Kens but you know how much we all care about you and the thought of you getting hurt again is absolutely terrifying."

"I understand that and I love you guys too," Kensi put her hand over Sam's and gave it a squeeze before removing it from her shoulder. "I know you're just trying to protect me and I appreciate everything you do for me but I'm a big girl. I **CAN** take care of myself."

"Kensi we never doubted your strength," Callen moved closer and tried to get Kensi to meet his gaze. "It's the thought of Deeks with you that we can't stand. We saw what he did to you and you haven't been the same since. We don't ever want anything like that to happen again."

Sam nodded, "we failed to protect you once Kens, we won't fail you again!"

"You… you think you failed me?" Kensi gasped in utter disbelief. "How could you possibly think that?"

"We left you at OSP alone with Deeks when he was clearly not himself. We underestimated him and we failed to stop him from hurting you." Callen answered sadly, a look of horror passed over his face as he remembered that awful day.

Kensi shook her head, "what happened was not your fault and it wasn't Deeks's fault either! He had just found out that someone he cared for had been killed by me and he lost control. It could happen to any of us…"

"We would never hit you Kens," Callen interrupted sternly. "Never!"

"Ok, try looking at it this way," Kensi shifted from one foot to the other and sighed. "What if someone shot and killed Hetty? What would you do when we found out who had pulled the trigger? There's a good chance that you'd put them in a body bag and I've got to say I probably would too but the point is we all lose control sometimes. Deeks didn't know what he was doing."

"It still doesn't excuse what he did to you," Sam stated, his voice was much softer now.

"No, it doesn't," Kensi agreed. "But he is getting help and he's very sorry for everything. I've forgiven him and I want both of you to do the same."

Sam and Callen shared a disapproving look between them, "I don't know about that Kens."

"Callen, you said I haven't been the same since that day, right?"

He nodded.

"I haven't been the same because Deeks hasn't been here! I lost my best friend that day and I finally have him back… If you love me as much as you say you do, please accept that I need him in my life."

The desperation in Kensi's voice and in her eyes was obvious. She was asking a lot of them; she knew that but she also needed them to back off of Deeks. She couldn't risk losing him again and if it came to it, she was willing to leave with him. She just hoped it didn't have to come to that…

"Please…."

"Ok," Sam finally gave into her pleading. "We can try and be nice to him but if he EVER does anything to hurt you, **ANYTHING** , I will finish him off myself!"

"I don't like it but I will back off," Callen hesitantly agreed. "But I'm going to be watching his every move and as Sam said, if he steps out of line even once, he's a dead man!"

Kensi grinned and breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you!"

 **"There is one more thing…"** Sam firmly announced.

Kensi frowned and crossed her arms, "you don't want him in my house." It was a statement, not a question. She knew these men well.

Sam nodded, "we will tolerate him but we don't trust him. If we can promise to **TRY** not to kill him than can you please promise that you will not have him over without one of us knowing about it and not all night. Can you do that?"

"That goes for his house too," Callen quickly added. "Basically, if you're going to be alone with him you have to tell us first and check in with us regularly so we know you're ok. And definitely no overnight stays ok?"

"If that makes you feel better," Kensi couldn't help but smirk at them. "I will **TRY** to follow the rules for now."

"Good," Sam seemed much happier now, even Callen was more relaxed.

"You two are going to end up in an early grave if you keep worrying like this," Kensi teased. "I can already see the grey hair on you G. and the wrinkles on Sam! You both need to chill out more."

"Oh, and you don't worry about us when we're out in the field without you?" Callen quipped back playfully knowing she went crazy when she couldn't be with them to protect them from the dangers of their job.

"No, I don't worry," Kensi shrugged and turned to move past them.

"Eric and Nell say otherwise," Sam laughed.

Kensi screwed up her nose at him, "well maybe I do worry but not to the extent you two fuss over me! I'm a grown woman and a highly skilled federal agent. I'm quite capable of taking care of whoever is stupid enough to try anything."

"Kensi you are the strongest of us all but we're still going to worry about you," Callen said, smiling warmly at her. "It's what we do."

Kensi didn't say anything more, instead she simply smiled and followed the two senior agents inside, a feeling of relief and hope filling her entire being.

 _Maybe things will be ok now…._

…

Hey everyone,

Sorry it's taken so long but here's an update :) I'm working on this story now so should have more updates posted soon. Thank you for following me and for all your amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter.


End file.
